cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic Events
This is the Timeline of Galactic Events that stretched over the period of the creation of the first interstellar nations of the Known Galaxy to the present day. The Galactic Standard Calender is used. 100s 122 - Norb Network. Reunion War begins, results in establishment of Reunion Protocol. 1000s 1870 - Amalah. Amalah create FTL drive. ~1990 – Zehir. The Zehir exterminate the giant snakes of Khetib after a war that raged for thousands of years. 2000s ~2000 – Zehir. Zehir create FTL drive. ~2010 – Zehir. Colonisation of the rest of the Khetibat system by the Zehir. 2090 – Zehir. Hakim II, the God-King of the Zehir, abdicates his throne in order to pursue a life of poetry and observation. The next God-King, Hakim III, is crowned later that year. 2103 – Zehir. The New Frontiers, a Sandsplitter-class dreadnought, suffers a severe FTL drive malfunction, causing its hull to be ripped apart; there were no survivors. The then-Sheikh of the Far Traveller clan died in the explosion. The Zehir cease building larger ships. 2270 - Earth. Humans create FTL drive. 2316 - Earth. Exodus I. First great migratory period of humans leaving Earth. 2362 - Centauri - Centauri Empire established. 2415 - Earth. Earth Sphere Wars begin. Exodus II. Second great migratory period of humans leaving Earth. 2540 - Verandi. Verandi Commonwealth established. 2579 - Earth. Earth Sphere Wars end. Total Earth Union established. 2594 - Centauri. Centauri Empire reorganized into Centauri Confederacy. 2633 - Earth. Total Earth Union reorganized into Earth Federation. 2636 - United Stars. United Stars of the Snalian People established. 2641 - Siria. The Sirians are uplifted and subjugated by an unknown alien race, which gifts them with technology, including FTL. 80 years of preparation begin. 2667- Ashkathi. The Day of Ascension. A probe from an unknown power crashes onto the Ashkathi homeworld of Larine. 2673 – International. After the Zehir mistakenly destroy the Snalian Grand Temple and misinterpret Snalian demands for compensation, the United Stars ban Zehiri ships from their territory. The Zehir ignore this and war breaks out after the Snalians shoot down three Zehiri Flitterer-class explorer ships. 2685 - International. Earth Federation and Centauri Confederacy go to war. 100 Years War begins. 2721 - International. An unknown alien race, using the Sirians as a vassal army, begins an aggressive military campaign of expansion. The Uplifter Wars begin. 2786 - International. 100 Years War ends. 2787 - International. The Zehir-Snalian war ends. Hakim III mysteriously disappears. The Regency of Grand Marshal Attallah begins. 2788 - International. The unknown alien race controlling the Sirian vassal army disappears. The vassal army withdraws hastily from all fronts. Uplifter Wars end. 2788 - 2821 - International. Galaxy is suddenly engulfed in political and environmental turmoil of unknown origin and causation. Dark Ages begin. * Earth Federation collapses. * Centauri Confederacy collapses. * Verandi Commonwealth collapses. * Mugsoon Kingdom collapses. * Knotarian Republic collapses. * Greater Shawnontig collapses. * Xon Meda Society collapses * United Stars collapses. * Republic of Aranseur collapses. * New Chonria collapses. * Human colonists land on Akanda . * The Zehir Nation closes its borders and destroys any ship that passes through its territory. 2821 - International. Dark Ages end. Records of previous three decades are difficult to comprehend. * Kaladian Empire established. 2822 - International. * Verandi Empire established. The Reconquista, the reclaiming of Verandi territory gone rogue, begins. * Kingdom of Knotar established. 2824 - International. * Jihptor Empire established. * He-Tai Nation established. 2832 - United Stars. United Stars reestablished. 2837 - Verandi. Reconquista ends. Pirate War begins. Verandi occupies and subsequently annexes former Centauri stars on the grounds of eliminating pirate threat. 2838 - International. Verandi and Kaladia both claim same star systems and fighting breaks out. First Verandi-Kaladian War breaks out. 2842 - International. First Verandi-Kaldian War ends. * Confederate Principalities established. 2873 - International. Verandi invades Kaladia-allied Yokolit , Kaladia declares war. Second Verandi-Kaldean War begins. 2881 - International. Treaty of Yokolit. Verandi abandons claims to Yokolit and surrounding systems. Second Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 2925 - Siria. Sirian Union established. 2929 - International. Siria invades Verandi star system, St. Anne. St. Anne War begins. 2931 - International. Treaty of 2931 signed. Siria abandons claim to St. Anne system and withdraws. St. Anne War ends. 2974 – Zehir. Hakim III's son, Hakim IV, comes of age. Grand Marshal Attallah refuses to step down and is promptly assassinated by the Royal Guard. Hakim IV is crowned as God-King. 3000s 3004 - International. Kaladia attempts to annex Earth. Verandi declares war. Third Verandi-Kaladian War begins. 3012 - International. Koljung Massacre. Tensions over colony rights on the planet Koljung lead to He-Tai settlers attacking and killing all Amalah colonist in a recently established town. 3013 - International. Amalah and He-Tai relations deteriorate over further colony disputes and arms race begins. * International. Amalah declares war on He-Tai. Koljung War begins. 3021 - International. Goon-Tun Treaty is signed. Amalah give up claim to Koljung. Koljung War ends. * Third Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3040 - International. Amalah accuses He-Tai of violating Goon-Tun Treaty. Second Koljung War begins. 3046 - International. Amalah driven away from Koljung. Second Koljung War ends. 3055 - Izera. Akandan Republic overthrown. Dictatorship led by Nijar Szera established. 3070 - Ashkathi. The Ashkathi satellite base, Point Grace, is put into orbit around Larine. 3101 - International. United Stars and Knotar clash over uninhabited trading point. Far Space War begins. 3103 - United Stars. United Stars develops improved FTL engine cable of staying in FTL space longer than before. Technology is soon copied by other nations. 3105 - International. Far Space War ends. 3106 - Knotar. Anger over conduct of the Far Space War and other internal problems prompts a military coup that deposes King Raunt. 3107 - International. '''Coup authorities in Knotar nationalized Verandi and US assets, prompting them to declare war. Knotar War begins. '''3112 - International. Verandi and US restore old monarchy to Knotar. Knotar War ends 3121 - International. Border controversy leads to Verandi invading and attempting to annex several disputed star systems from Siria. Six Year War begins. 3127 - International. Verandi is defeated and renounces all claims to disputed territory. Six Year War ends. 3145 - Izera. Izeran Empire officially founded. 3165 - Izera. Izeran explorers make first contact with the Kaladian Empire. * FMS. Free Minds Society established. 3185 - Izera. Izeran explorers encounter a joint Norb-Verandi expedition. 3226 - Ashkathi. Ashkathi create FTL drive. 3250 - Ashkathi. Ashkathi Union officially founded. * International. Trade dispute results in another war between Amalah and He-Tai, with Rakasha joining Amalah. War of the Three Stars begins. 3256 - International. War of the Three Stars ends. * King Cathec of Verandi is killed in mysterious circumstances. Verandi blames Kaladia and declares War. Fourth Verandi-Kaladia War begins. 3274 - International. Luna Treaty is accepted by warring states. Fourth Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3277 - International. Dispute between the FMS and Verandi over trading rights leads to invasion of FMs by Imperial Verandi Fleet. He-Tai send fleet to repel Verandi. War in Heiwa begins. 3278 - International. Verandi fleet defeated by He-Tai. War in Heiwa ends. 3279 - Bureaucracy. Official Founding Date of the Bureaucracy. 3316 - International. First contact between the Sirian Union and the Ashkathi Union occurs. * Border skirmishes erupt into war. Fifth Verandi-Kaladian War begins. 3321 - International. Second Luna Treaty is signed. Fifth Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3326 - Bureaucracy. FTL Flight Achieved. 3331 - Bureaucracy. First Encounter War with the Czypnid. 3339 - Bureaucracy. Last Major Czypnid State surrenders, this is recognized as the date of full integration of the Czypnid into the Bureaucracy. 3347 - Earth. Earth is declared a Permanently Neutral Zone by the great powers. * FMS. FMS establishes first lunar colony. 3432 - Ashkathi. Space pirates attack the Ashkathi base of Point Grace. The Point Grace Incursion occurs. The Brothers of Larine are founded by High Minister Toth and the pirates retreat. 3513 - Bureaucracy. Assimilation of the Gzydeotmid into the Bureaucracy. 3514 - International Territory dispute between the Bureaucracy and Jiptohr devolves into open conflict. Bureau-Jiptohr War begins. 3515 - International. Bureau-Jiptor War ends with Jiptohr taking hold of all disputed territory. 3520 - Verandi. Clone workers rebel against Verandi owners. Emancipation War begins. 3521 - International. Siria and Rakasha go to war. Essllean War begins. 3523 - International. Essllean War ends. * Verandi. Treaty of Borcatta signed. Emancipation War ends. The Levant is established 3530 - Kaladian Empire. Secession crisis leads to full blown revolution. Freedom War begins. 3532 - International. Galactic Nations established. The Norb Network, Siria, Verandi, United Stars, and Izera are founding members. * The Confederate Principalities, He-Tai, and Triple Alliance join later that year. 3533 - International. The Levant, Jiptohr, Amalah and Zehir join the Galactic Nations. 3534 - International. Rakasha and Knotar join the Galactic Nations. 3537 - International. Verandi declares war on Kaladia. 3540 - Kaladian Empire. Kaladian Empire is overthrown by rebels. Freedom War ends. Solar Republic is established. 3541 - International. The Solar Republic joins the Galactic Nations. 3554 - International. Free Minds Society, Bolaemia, and the Ashkathi Union join the Galactic Nations. 3555 - Present Day *'International.' The Black Phalanx attack the Galactic Nations base of Tranquliity. *'Ashkathi.' The Brotherhood of Larine is founded. *'Norb Network: The Notorious P.I.G. releases sixth studio album, ''Boarn Free.''' Category:Timeline